firefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uzbek
Hi Uzbek -- we are excited to have Firefighting Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro New contributor Hi. I just wanted to drop a line and let you know that I have started contributing content to this Wiki. I notice that the last edit seems to have been in December if 2007. I wanted to see if you were still active on this Wiki or if you have decided not to continue work on it. Epolk 19:51, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi there. Appreciate your contributions. I hadn't given up, but unfortunately I have a bunch of projects on the go right now. I had planned on making this a roster thing, but your additions are great. Unfortunately, the rosters don't look that great when entered without a lot of additional editing, and there isn't an easy way to transfer the info I have elsewhere to the wiki. However, I hope to get the word out and start getting some rosters up one of these days. :Can I ask how you found it? Cheers, Uzbek 03:32, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks, took a bit of fumbling but not too bad once you get the hang of it. Kitchener Sold Apparatus Hi Dean, The Kitchener FD has sold via tender the following equipment off: 4 Pumpers and 1 Heavy Rescue. Aylesford, Nova Scotia bought a pumper $5282.55 Centre Hastings, Ontario bought the rescue $57750.00 Eastway Tank bought two Pumpers $4305.00 each Town of Lourdes, NL bought 1 pumper $9975.00 (John) Scottrucks 15:07, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Update Kitchener Apparatus Eastway Tank bought Engine 8 & 9 from Kitchener. Scottrucks 15:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Spartan Hi Dean, the truck you show as ass'g't unknown is P361. The truck caught fire in stn and Advance rehabbed the truck and added a new Gladiator cab. Mike--tor328 13:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Calgary Fire Department Hello Mr.Uzbek. Im very sorry but I have totally messed up the formatting on the Calgary Fire Department page!!! Im not to sure how I did it, but I am very sorry!!! I really hope you can fix it. My bad, ENGINE_4 Calgary Fire Department Thank you very much Mr.Uzbek!!! Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Huron County, Ontario Hi, Huron County in Ontario is made up of 7 departments, Huron East(Brussels, Grey, Seaforth Stations), North Huron(Wingham, Blyth Stations), South Huron(Exeter, Dashwood, Huron Park Stations), Central Huron(Clinton Station), Goderich(Goderich Station), Bluewater(Bayfield, Brucefield, Zurich, Hensall Stations) and Howick(Gorrie Station). The 3 unknown truck assignments under North Huron are Howick fire department trucks (formerly Wingham Area Fire Department which was compromised of Wingham and Gorrie Stations, as of Jan 1 2010 Wingham and Blyth Stations amalgamated to become the Fire Department of North Huron, and Howick created their own department from the Gorrie station). I will try and get Truck information for all the stations, and can edit the pages once they are created, thanks for all your hard work! 17:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the info and the kind words. I saw that Gorrie wasn't on the North Huron fire website, so I thought it had been closed. No idea that a new department was formed. I've added a new page for Howick. Cheers, Uzbek 03:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : New contributor Just wanted to let everyone know that I have started contributing content to this Wiki which is a great source of information with regard to fire fighting resources. I have much more information to come...as time allows. Cheers! Housingcop New Wiki Logo! Howdy, I am part of the Wikia Lifestyle content team and have greatly enjoyed looking around your wiki! Earlier today I uploaded a quick and simple wiki logo for your Fire wiki and hopefully it will update soon (you can view it here: http://fire.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki.png). (Looks like it's working now!). Please let me know if you have any questions or need any help! - JeskaD 18:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Autopedia I was hoping we could link my wiki (Autopedia) to yours, since it's both auto. I was hoping I could get a visitor boost from here. Thanks! --'Knightrez'(Talk) 02:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Rocky View Hi there, The official spelling on their website appears to be Rocky View. 60 Bush Buggy and 56 Engine were right beside each other on my list of vehicles and I mixed up the asset numbers. 56EN is 5630; I'll fix that in a few minutes. That 1999 International (SE2032) is most likely Chestermere's old truck. Replaced by the Rosenbauer and 99% sure it is currently a spare. The other two Fort Garry trucks I'm not sure about - but I have someone I can ask. As for the retired trucks: P3180 (not P23180) was either leased or purchased from Calgary Fire when 71 first opened. It was subsequently wrecked in a collision and the last I saw of it, it was in Calgary's shop yard in pieces. I would feel comfortable saying it's retired. The GM bus was 56 Support at one time, asset 1891. Not sure where it is now. The two front-mount pumpers might be trucks that were sold to some of the other non-County departments. Cochrane has one and Airdrie either used to or still does have another. They're no longer County property. I do intend to do the other departments when I have time, so I'll work on that. The other two (the 1991 GMC and the 1985 GMC van) I'm not sure about - again, I can ask someone. Thanks for the warm welcome and I definitely will be working on things as I get time! :)